Bien enseñado
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: La mejor manera de educar a un Uchiha en las tareas del hogar... -¡¿Sakura, qué demonios le ha pasado a mi ropa!... SasuSaku


_Comencemos_

.

-.-.-.-. ENSEÑADO-.-.-.-.-

-Llegué a casa y Hina-chan me tenía preparado el mejor plato de ramen del mundo!- gritó el rubio a punto de atragantarse por la baba que llenaba su boca por el recuerdo.

-Vaya, pequeño capullo, qué suerte la tuya. -Suigetsu le dio palmaditas amistosas en el hombro-. La zanahoria no hace más que ensaladas y pechuga de pollo porque dice que está a dieta.

-Eso es porque mi Hina-chan es la mejor.

-Sí, sí... -Sus ojos violetas bailaron hasta posarse en el chico sentado en el sofá de enfrente, viendo atento la televisión sin mostrar ningún signo de estar escuchándoles- ¿Y tú Sasuke? Seguro que tendrás cada día todo un festín. Todo sea por hacerte feliz ¿No?

El moreno se aclaró la garganta.

-En realidad yo soy el que cocino.

Naruto pareció atragantarse con la cerveza y Suiguetsu arqueó las cejas hasta que su frente se arrugó como la de un anciano.

-Imposible.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso, teme? -logró preguntar el rubio una vez recuperado de su ataque de tos.

-Después de la quinta chuleta de cerdo quemada preferí encargarme yo de las cenas, comidas, almuerzos. -Se encogió de hombros buscando restarle importancia-. Ella se encarga de la parte más fácil, las ensaladas o los bocadillos.

-Siempre había pensado que Sakura-chan era una buena cocinera -comentó pensativo Naruto.

-Entonces ella hará la limpieza -supuso Suiguetsu.

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Sí, suele ser ella la que pone la lavadora y barre y todo eso.

.

(En algún lugar de Konoha, casa de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno)

-… unos calzoncillos blancos, camisas blancas... y el toque final: mi suéter rojo.

Cerró la tapa de la lavadora y la activó esperando a que se llenara el agua caliente y comenzara a girar en su preciado lío de color.

El gato atigrado miró a su dueña desde el cesto de la ropa sucia. Maulló con cierto miedo, viendo como en los carnosos labios aparecía una sonrisita llena de maldad.

.

(Al día siguiente)

-¡¿Sakura, qué demonios le ha pasado a mi ropa?! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!

-Pero Sasuke-kun, si yo solo había puesto la lavadora, como tú me dijiste que hiciera, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba después de pasar todo el día en el hospital y que tú tenías el día libre -Hizo un puchero, mirándolo a través del espejo mientras se colocaba su suéter rojo recién lavado para ir a trabajar.

-Olvídalo, la próxima vez lo haré yo.

-Sasuke-kun. -Se acercó a al desesperado moreno, aún con la expresión de perrito apaleado-, si yo solo quería ayudar...

Enredó las manos en su torso desnudo y pasó las manos acariciando su espalda con pequeños y relajantes círculos.

-¿No me vas a perdonar?

No pudo evitar suspirar ante la carita de inocencia de su chica. Ni siquiera podía enfadarse con ella cuando tenía todo el derecho del mundo después de que ella hubiera renovado su vestuario para hacerlo más acorde con su cabello ¡Todas sus camisas se habían vuelto rosas! ¡Rosas!

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, te perdono. -La acercó a él- ¡Pero no te acerques más a la lavadora!

Ella asintió mostrándole una alegre sonrisa que envió una rara sensación por todo su cuerpo.

.

-Lo que yo te digo, Hinata. La mejor manera de evitar toda esa mierda de que las mujeres hagan siempre las tareas del hogar es dándoles su merecido.

-Tú sí que sabes, frentona -rio la rubia levantando su copa para que sus amigas la chocaran.

-Tengo que probarlo con Suiguetsu -murmuró Karin viendo como la bebida se vertía en la mesa del bar en cada brindis.

.

.

_Bien, ya sabéis. Si no funciona hablando, lo mejor es enseñárselo por las malas muejajajaja xD. _

_Aish, Sasuke me sale cada vez más perrito educado y Sakura la que lleva la correa, pero bueno, mejor que cuando él la desprecia y ella sigue detrás de él como tonta. Odio los fics en los que pasa eso. Incluso cuando ella ya ha encontrado una nueva vida, nuevo amor o lo que sea, por él lo deja todo y sigue igual de enamorada. Orgullo, joder, que si no te quieres tú, no vale la pena que te quiera nadie. _

_Uff, que se me va. _

_Gracias, por leer ;) _


End file.
